strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Elfansoer/Archive:2013
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character Box page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ixsc15 (Talk) 09:46, March 27, 2013 Hi Elfansoer, Nice to meet you, it's high time we introduced ourselves :) I could barely recognize you as the only clue of your presence is the minor edits you make, so create an introduction on your user page :) Anyways, we three play SH2 irregularly (as our times allow it), but besides studying, editing is hard on the weekdays. The wiki is not dead, we still do contribute but in a bit lower rate. But you got it right from a point that most users left this portal some 2-3 years ago and recently Hypno-disc asked for an administrator status at the wiki sysop. He immediately gave the title for us, stating that 'he believed that this wiki was abandoned'. To get to know me, feel free to message or view my profile. I happen to own Crusader, so with the help of Gameranger, we can arrange and play a game (mostly on Mondays, Fridays and less surely the weekends). We can also wait for you to join us, if you liked SH2 too! :) All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 15:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, It's nice that you would work on Crusader :) I meant on 'we three' that there is me and two penfriends, who take care of the page (besides you) and make edits regularly. We have just started arranging games with the user Victoriouslife' (Victoria in real life), who is a good friend of 'Hypno-disc' (Michael). Michael joined the wiki this January and I met him on this wiki. We both own SH2 and we played dozens of matches against hostile alliances, winning most of our matches so far. He invited Victoria to join us and now we are on training ourselves to get better and better with time. As far as I know, Crusader is playable even with your speed (albeit with a much higher delay). The GameRanger program can be used to set up servers and games, as the game itself wouldn't recognize network games (only LAN). Even if you can't play because of your modem, we appreciate all your contributions to this wiki ;) I noticed that English is not your first language. What other languages do you speak? As with me, I can speak Hungarian, German and Russian besides English (you must be in GMT+2, so somewhere around Eastern Europe) :) All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 16:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi, We know each other via the Internet. We came across each other on this wiki and this is the only way we can communicate each other. To play Crusader, you'll need to have the GameRanger program (as I said in the previous letter). This is a helper program to host and join games and it is not that hard to use. Anyway, I was just guessing. And there is no problem with your writing style! Ixsc15 (talk) 15:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) GameRanger is a free program to use. Just type in "gameranger.com" and you are greeted with a minimalistic title screen and a giant blue button in the right saying "download GameRanger". Install the program and you may see multiple servers with different games. I haven't used this utility that much, so refer to the built-in help in the program. Your speed, however, may cause delays in the game. I have a very high speed broadband at home, which means that the difference would mean advantages: way less reaction time for units, much more fluent gameplay and so on. This is caused by the bandwidth, as the higher your speed, the less time your computer needs to send your signal to the server and get it back (faster communication, in short). This would not be a problem if you play with players in the same speed. I don't have much experience with games like these, however... We might give it a try, if you'd to try it out. :) 08:30, April 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry for the terrible IP-address signature, I forgot to log in. Ixsc15 (talk) 08:32, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Not now, but we can arrange a game some time in the weekend or as you will it. Ixsc15 (talk) 09:30, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, What kind of problem do you have with the firewall? If it won't let you play because it thinks that it is harmful, make an exception for the program (search Control Panel, select W. Firewall and search for a list of programs, where you can tick Crusader). I haven't ever used Javascript, and sadly, I don't know anyone here for sure. You can ask for other users if they could use this language though. Feel free to ask more :) Ixsc15 (talk) 13:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Then the firewall lets the program access the internet... what is your problem exactly with it? Ixsc15 (talk) 13:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well... maybe you'll need to access your router/firewall again to check for that tick. If it is already done, try connecting again. Check for any popup windows that say they blocked a program from accessing the Internet. If so, find a checkbox which would prevent the system from further blocking the game and click 'allow'. Ixsc15 (talk) 14:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I was quite busy in these days to make any edits. In contrast, I saw your work and I'm much impressed. I like your idea to make a summary for each page! I avoided changing site structures, since I have little knowledge in HTML and tables could really mess up pages (for example, they always occupied the entire width of the page, regardless to added and params). I have read your letter, where you demanded permission for JavaScript. For what and why would you use that? The wiki has quite a number of options and add-ons for multimedia and other stuff. Nevertheless, I have no knowledge of the languages (aside the modified HTML) that this wiki supports, nor I know if it is strict to permissions and site ranks. Do you have some interactive GUI in your mind? Anyway, I like you are working hard to make this page better! Ixsc15 (talk) 14:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I may grant you something higher rank to have options to use additional languages. Keep in mind that I don't know (yet) which rank provides which authorities... How do you know that the wiki won't let you to use the elements of them? Trivia: I use only crossbowmen mainly for defense as Crusader troops, all other troops include horse archers, assassins, slaves and Arabian bowmen in my arsenal. Ixsc15 (talk) 15:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) One more thing to add: I can correct the garmmar mistakes you may make in your edits. I won't obviously change your style and contents, I'll just make it correct. All right, I granted you an 'admin' status, so that you can edit page layout and other settings. Refer to page. Please, if you notice something vandal or rude on the wiki, remove it to help! Welcome to the admins group! Ixsc15 (talk) 15:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The Wikia help page states that admins have the rights to change a page's appearance. Still, I truly think you deserve this title, so just still your beating heart and start working on the contents! I think, admin rank is enough. Good night(?), Ixsc15 (talk) 16:05, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, get ready and show me what you got! Ixsc15 (talk) 10:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I was wondering if you might consider getting SH2 so that I could join you and Ixsc15 in a game at some point? Unlike SH2, it is difficult to get SHC in this country without resorting to measures like ebay and half the things I've got off there don't. I have corrected a few typos and grammar mistakes for you. If you wish to see some of our games, visit the blogs on Ixsc15's blog page. He is under the name of Cassius II and I am under the title of King Richard III. Are you thinking of getting SHC2 later this year? I beleive Ixsc15 is and I am as well. Hope to talk to you again soon, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Would you be able to play your SH2 if we can give you a time to join us for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 08:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, SH2 has its improvements and you only have to get used to every element. Honor system is a bit complicated, it's true, but there's only a few ways (7-8) to accumulate honor. You gain honor for punishing peasants, entertaining your citizens, holding feasts and dances and so on. Honor has the purpose to limit players' abilities and makes you think twice which troops to recruit and what to do. Strategy is much more important in SH2, but it isn't neglectable in Crusader either. Other than that, I like this system, although for me it is better to leave it unused as it is in Crusader. Hope that they won't include this in the upcoming game! Ixsc15 (talk) 08:48, April 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If you want some assistance with understanding the SH2 economy system, I can give you some help (so can Ixsc15 for that matter) if you need it. Good luck with getting it working. That last message was me by the way :) Hypno-disc (talk) 08:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Of course I can help you with you AI refurbs! I can help you with SH2 on the AI strategies as I play it a LOT! I'm sure Ixsc15 will be able to help you with SHC. Hypno-disc (talk) 09:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm much impressed with the plan for each page. I can't add too much, only a slight modification: with the Castles & strategies section, the first point should be the economy, the second the offense and the third the defense. Economy is the most straightforward topic and therefore it should be the first. Offense, then defense should come next, to have a similar layout to the "how to deal with" part. We should apply this plan for the SH2 and Legends AIs as well if Hypno-disc got some time to work with them. Just a quote: 'Rule this nation with me! Soon our family name should be synonyms with leadership!' - the Hawk in a cutscene before mission 8 Ixsc15 (talk) 10:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing something coming to my mind: try not to overwhelm the character's page into a strategy section. Viewers are more interested in the character itself than the way it plays, in general. I had to extremely shorten the Wolf's page as it was pretty long and contained excess information. Together we can moderate the length of each article. *chuckle* That's it for now, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) The Wolf's page doesn't need to be made shorter anymore: I just mentioned that I shortened drastically. Beforehand, it was around the double of the current version's length. As with working, I may alternate between adding details to AI's pages/uploading walkthroughs for the skirmish trail. I have 26-27 missions beaten some time ago, but currently I don't feel up to progress with it, since there is a tremendous work to translate and modify (I keep the walkthroughs in Hungarian scattered in 3 text files). Once I uploaded them in English, I'll continue with the trail to finally beat it. In the evening some time I'll continue working. Ixsc15 (talk) 11:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I need your help in adding images to character boxes. Edwin needs his mugshot putting in. I have just completely rebuilt the page. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Message recieved and understood my friend, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I suggest we remove the 'and it is also in the main page' stupidity and leave it as: 'This article is featured on the main page.' . It is just lame to feature an article without posting it to the main page, as having it simply featured does nothing and is just pure nonsense. I can change this thing too (I just got home from university, so sorry for not responding earlier) in a minute. Thanks for popping up the idea! Ixsc15 (talk) 13:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S.:Oh, and could you please remove the hyperlink pointing to your Doomwiki profile? I also love Doom, played with zDaemon and Skulltag for a very long time, but it's uncomfortable to constantly switch around wikis, hehe... Hi, there are some changes (but not too many) for the page. The featured article is changed every week or so, and you can submit your idea to Hypno-disc, who will change the site on your demand. I mostly added walkthroughs for Crusader (the historical trails) and redid some pages, which now include the Unit template. Some enemies in Crusader got their own tables as well. Hypno-disc helped with the job, this page is pretty much our common work. Feel free to discuss any ideas or thoughts with us. Ixsc15 (talk) 12:41, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I thought that instead of (or besides) categories, we should use navigation pages, as category pages are hard to navigate in and many pages in the category will just create pages with no order at all. A navigation page like the one under 'Stronghold Crusader walkthroughs' on the main page is already available. The wikia bar has links pointing to category pages, which are useless in my opinion. How can I change the references within it? Just tell me a few words about it and it won't be a problem at all. As with the ranks, I am unaware of renaming them. Wikia pages use fixed names for them, and so far I haven't found any pages that have different names for administrators, etc. (even the Russian site uses the Admin tag). That's it, Ixsc15 (talk) 13:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) At the homepage, under the Walkthroughs title, you see a 'Stronghold Crusader walkthroughs' link. Click on it and refer to the tables' page names (they are all the same). Each walkthrough page is under the category of Walkthrough. For example, the first mission's page in Call to Arms is like: 'Walkthrough: Nicaea, the Journey South' We should adapt these alternate names then. As I am the only bureaucrat on the page, but I am much right an admin, just call me the same (like Councilor as you mentioned). Thus, welcome, Councilor! *hehe* Ixsc15 (talk) 13:54, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Not yet, I am currently testing the new building template on the Chapel page. It is called Template:Building and is derived from your Unit template, except for it is much shorter. Changing the bar soon. Ixsc15 (talk) 14:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I have edited the bar and the walkthroughs point to the appropriate : Single Player section. Check out the new template I have created! Ixsc15 (talk) 14:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Nice to have you back! A while ago, you said you had SH2, but you were confused as to how it worked. I'll ask Ixsc15 and he'll send you a guide with some advice on what to do to make an effective castle. He did for a friend of mine. If you can then understand the game, then we could have a 4v4 (me, you, Victoria (Victoriouslife, a friend of mine who also owns SH2) and Zsolt(Ixsc15) on the game! Hypno-disc (talk) 07:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Publishing the guide that Michael has asked for: http://www.divshare.com/download/23682678-146 This is just a small briefing of the main concepts and my point of view according to gameplay. It is not outdated, yet it is different to play on maps with no buildings than maps with many hovels. Check out the SH2 multiplayer page on the wiki for additional information. I recommend you see the 'useful strategies' section, which are all used in every multiplayer game. Soon you should get a taste of these games :) Ixsc15 (talk) 08:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Phew... you ask me to create more detailed pages when they are detailed enough, hehe: the honor page sums up the aspects of gaining it and using it, the SH2 multiplayer contains many useful strategies, which are nowhere enough to the guide I created, in my opinion. Creating a huge guide for SH2 is just near to impossible, if you mean a huge page filled with plenty of thingies. I may edit the SH2 page to make a list of the main aspects, then extract and explain all of them in their own links. However, don't expect me to have this freshly ready, as editing takes time :) As with units page, how do you imagine the SH2 expansion? Should the pages contain SH2 exclusive information? I support the idea of expanding those pages, although try to be as brief as possible. Maybe I should write a better and more detailed guide to supply you with plenty of information covering SH2 as close as possible. What do you think? Ixsc15 (talk) 09:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all, I didn't know that you like detailed pages and articles, I should have thought about it... I may change my mind and create more detailed articles (that is just my personal view about brief summaries opposing your view, but that is just fine). SH2 has not much explain for each aspect, just to mention honour. I think that the word 'reputation' should be used instead of honour: holding celebrations, events and such makes you popular and more noble among the population and the countryside, earning you "reputation". Thinking of recruiting troops which cost honour, imagine a knight. Knights had always much respect and in the medieval ages, when fighting and dying in the battlefield were the primary ideals (for a knight at least), they were considered to be the closest to this ideality. Besides, they had a horse, nice-looking gear and an above-average morale, not fearing of death and other bad things. Therefore, they were honorable and "drained" attention from the Lord with their attributes. And I gladly support the idea of creating the Layout Guide! Ixsc15 (talk) 10:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi again mate, Would Saturday or Sunday suit you for a multiplayer game on SH2? By the way, what is your SH2 player name? Here are ours: Hypno-disc - King Richard III (I am from Yorkshire) Ixsc15 - Cassius II Victoriouslife (a friend of mine) - Knight Victoria Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 13:45, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm just stunned about this element! That should give a great boost to the walkthroughs, I think. Maybe we should preserve this for spoilers rather than tips, as tips are not hard to find out (sooner or later) and they have not much impact on gameplay (except for shortening play time as well). SH2 missions each have a story, which may need their content hidden. Great work there! Ixsc15 10:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I have updated the Crusader 2 page and added a new poll for it. Check out strongholdcrusader2.com! More details will be updated soon and we should be ready for new content, really looking forward to them, maw'lai :) Ixsc15 23:23, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't have plans for the layout yet, but only ideas what should be changed at least. I think the 'Did you know' section is completely useless, as these trivias are hard to discover and (for me at least) it doesn't mean anything that you know for example the sprite limit or the food consumption per peasant. However, we should add a 'news or announcement' section for recent changes, new articles or for events just like Crusader 2 right now. One section should be made for categories all together, which doesn't contain separate banners for each category (games, walkthroughs, AI characters and so on), but minilinks or minilists (as cover). What do you think? Ixsc15 16:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I have been busy for these last few days. I appreciate your edits and new ideas, I love the new mission template and everything you have recently added! I suggest we removed the 'Did you know' trivia section and we made a link for the new forum. Some divs may have been brought to the right, as the page is a bit long to scroll, I think. What do you think? Ixsc15 17:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Apparently, I haven't thought about blogs to be featured on the page and the concept you created is very good, although I suggest we swapped the 'Poll' and 'Help' section, as one may be more interested in the poll's results than some helping links at first glance. I am proud to create/correct these terms, but you seem to be familiar with problematic words: Dukes are landlords, but the King is the absolute controller of the country. I haven't heard about the Hall of Words, but it resembles some kind of building, where people share their opinions with each other (such as, the Forum Romanum in Rome, heh). As far as I'm concerned with ranks, who are Knights? I know that admins and bureaucrat(s) have their ranks, although 'knights' are undefined. Are they notable editors on the page with no rank yet? All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 07:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I like the new admins page. I have added my SH2 username, real name and also, a rank (defender of the wiki as I have locked some of the more important pages and removed quite an amount of spam.) Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Understood. We will discuss the changes and share the job. Good luck with your exams! Ixsc15 (talk) 10:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, We (me and Ixsc15) have split the job of refurbishing this wiki between us. I am doing the stuff for SH2 and you two are doing the main page (Ixsc15) and the stuff for SHC. Hypno-disc (talk) 10:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, I will create a layout plan, then try to make it real. I am not a creative man either, but someone must do this work, hehe... I am going to share my plans with you, although it will take time, summer break is mine as well :) My HTML knowledge is a bit outdated and have really no idea how to mess i.e. with the font color and divs, as HTML5 does not support and divs somehow have been left out from my I:T. classes, so I may need your help. I only know CSS a tiny bit, but I can look up it on a reliable website for the very basics. I am going to publish a layout plan soon (within a few days, I assume). Tell me if you have ideas :) Ixsc15 (talk) 05:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, On the admins page, it now says that we are the 'Princes' (admins) of the wiki and Ixsc15 is the King (beurocrat). What do you think, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S. My new SH2 username is Owain Glyndŵr, who led a revolt against the English after a quarrel with an English lord, and became Prince of Wales from 1401 until his mysterious disappearence in 1416. Hello, I have been experimenting for quite a long time with my signature and I have little success so far. I try to use to change the colour inline, but it only affects the brackets' colour, links remain unchanged. Can you tell me how to change links' colours anyway? Ixsc15(talk) 22:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I left a comment on your blog post. I am impressed with the idea, in short :) I updated the SHC2 page with fresh information: small bits of details are shortly but continually revealed! The signature color works fine: I included on the very beginning of the sign, but wikia didn't change the signature until now, I wonder why... Thanks for the help anyway! Ixsc15(talk) 14:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, What I meant by princes is that we hold the next rank to the king. The ranks are like this in real life: The King/Queen, The Prince/Princesses(s), Dukes, Earls, Knights, Barons, Squires, Peasants. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, As a question, did you alter the colour of my signature because I didn't. Ixsc15 says it might have happened during CSS editing. I don't blame you because that would be unfair. I like the red signature. I was just wondering, that's all. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I need your help more than ever. Someone is using outside scripts on the website and freaks the **** out of me. The gallery on the SHC2 page is protected and uncharted activity is going on (a few has occurred, yet...). Some edits are untracable in the page history. How can it be possible? Are you experimenting with JavaScript or other kind of scripts? Please admit if it's so, as modifying the page and wikia itself is very dangerous concerning the tremendous work we put into pages and this is what makes our site and work useful. Please, don't consider the above content an accuse, I just want to make sure everything is going fine. Ixsc15(talk) 08:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) All right, I am going to tell you what has happened recently: *The signatures of three of us (yours, mine and Michael's) have changed in color: yours became light green, mine cyan and Michael's red. I clearly remember your signature to be dark green, while mine was unchanged, only the brackets were cyan. Michael didn't use wikitext in his sign and retained the original format. (just take a look at the recent changes section for sign colors) *On the SHC2 page, the slideshow of the gaming screenshots is updated somehow with Michael's crest concepts. The slideshow cannot be edited, nor viewed and the source is missing in the source mode view (unlike any page elements we add). I protected the SHC2 page from unnecessary editing, and editors with Admin rank or higher can perform edit on the page (like 2 months ago). <= http://stronghold.wikia.com/wiki/Stronghold_Crusader_2?action=edit&section=5 *Untracable means 'it can't be looked back', 'its source is unknown'. The slideshow edits above don't show in the page history and I clearly remember not doing anything with Michael's images. You can also see the date when the page became protected and what I have added so far to the page. Those crest images exist for 1 week already, but the page history knows better. I am not aware of clearing a post from the page history archives. <= http://stronghold.wikia.com/wiki/Stronghold_Crusader_2?action=history I suspect a third party using something really devastating. I cannot see any clues left behind, but it is clear that neither have I, nor Michael has committed these edits. You have detailed knowledge and I know you wouldn't commit such activities, so maybe you'd understand how this could happen. Ixsc15(talk) 09:13, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well then, the steam has proven to be bigger than the flame itself. I have no reason to remove, kill, butcher or anything to do with you, I also forget things too in real life. It's my fault not to understand wiki mechanics, despite its simpleness :) I would leave the signature format as it is, but can you remove mine, just me to see if my thing worked (starting to love CSS for some reason)? I'm sure we have no problems then, thanks for your information, better late than never! Can you tell me how to override those signature colors and such? Are you using cheatsheets? (new to these core mechanics to understand, especially without Javascript knowledge) And another suggestion: I see the Russian site to use a different cursor when above a link. I think it is an case, but I think we should use this idea as well, I much like it :) No decapitating or punishment will take place now and then, be calm :) Ixsc15(talk) 10:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I see. I wasn't aware of a global script file, good to know. Chat wouldn't log in automatically, you have to manually do so by clicking "Start a Chat". When clicking, a modest chat panel will appear and you can chat real-time. When you load a wikia page, you can see who are online by their avatars. By default, your pic will always appear: it is pale when offline, and bright when online. Try it out, I have come on chat to see! Ixsc15(talk) 12:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I have opened my 'Crests' blog to admin edits only so you can add photos of some of your own crests if you want to. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi, finally added the slider to your blog. Had to create a new template and a page to create some reference for the page. What do you think? Ixsc15(talk) 12:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I see. I do not feel like discussing now (I'm a bit tired too), do as you said. Have a good night! Ixsc15(talk) 15:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Michael's user page has been edited by a third party (causing minimal damage). I'd like to inform you that I'm going to protect my and your user pages as well to prevent further vandalism. Admins are the only ones who can edit that page. This is a good sign we have to pay more attention to newcomers who just ruin the joy of this site. All the best, Ixsc15(talk) 18:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC) A long post in return :) Hello, I agree that unregistered users may be blocked from editing, I was just forced to do this by fear of further vandalism. Since you are an admin, you have the right to change the protection level :) As for your nickname, I think the Firelord is just fine. The Last Stand would describe your stronghold (or playstyle?) you usually build, rather than you, the unconquerable Crusader player. Thus, I suggest you choose 'the Firelord' as a title. Stronghold 2 is hard only if you pick enemies with good starting stocks. Regardless to starting rank and gold, Edwin, the Bull, the Queen, the King and Olaf will start on 'Duke' and 5k gold. They periodically get that gold month by month, so at least they give you some time to build up. I'm a fairly fast player, but I still find trouble when the Queen arrives with her horse archers and I barely got some archers or outlaws to deflect their attacks (on Knight Bachelor/Knight rank). Edwin is devastating with his spearmen too if playing on Freeman. If you have trouble, make good use of the 'pause' button and low game speed. You always have time to build up your forces or think how to achieve the next rank as fast as possible. I usually spam sawpits for wood (and a bit of gold), then buy the royal food and stone I need for defense and the lord's kitchen. Later, I build the mines and quarries with weapons workshops, but buy some bows for archers. The AI doesn't send huge forces: up to a dozen raiders (Edwin sends 30-40 spearmen though) and some catapults. If you think that Kingmaker is hard, try mission 11 in the Path of War, where Sir William gets a prebuilt castle and you have to fend off swarms of swordsmen, archers and catapults with almost no units in the beginning. That's a good testament of your building skills and army commands :) Sorry for the long post and cheers, Ixsc15(talk) 17:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Elfansoer, Long time we have spoken. How are you? By the way, this time I have a technical question for you. You may have noticed that I started adding transcripts (making cutscenes' lines to text) of Stronghold 2 missions. I soon found the format with the blue and grey colours very boring and an idea came to my mind: changing the character's name to their crest's colour. By now, my experiment was successful with colors, as I can add them to indvidual parts. However, declaring everything inline is very long and tiresome. Can you tell/show me how to add conditional format to a specific page (isn't needed for the entire wiki)? I have seen this for links in the common.css part, but not for plain text. Is it possible to set a declaration like the following (pseudo-format, nothing to do with CSS)? if ("Barclay") { color: lime; } Ixsc15(talk) 10:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I have added something interesting to the main page. Check that out! :) Ixsc15(talk) 18:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, no problem, I have been being busy as well in the summer. Transcripts are better suited in separate pages. I had no idea how to use them in templates (I didn't even think about it), but I tried to give them some style by coloring the lords' names and use italics in narrative. From a point, I think it's a very good option in contrast to a dull, gray text. And yes, we should change both sections you've mentioned. I added 'news' not long ago to at least give some information about the site or the SHC2 updates that fairly frequently come, but I agree that the homepage in its form needs a change (the long wanted 'revolution' :)). I'll be off for a week or so due to a family trip, but will try to check back on the wiki as much as possible. Glad to hear from you! Ixsc15(talk) 06:26, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, you have a good idea with that transcript design. I may upload the small pictures of the lords appearing in the Kingmaker roster, but Friar Jacob, Briggs, Simpkins and Steele needs some time, as they have no thumbnails. The (array of) template(s) is good, I wonder if they can be edited easily. I may add other lords with their colors/backgrounds to the common.css file. I'll see if I can edit these things myself :) Ixsc15(talk) 13:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I have added a 'Resolution' topic in the article. Nothing much to add though... Ixsc15(talk) 14:26, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Long time no see. I have been busy these last six weeks so due to that and a tempremental computer I have been unable to edit. I am back now and I hope we can all keep up for good work with old veterans and new editors alike! Hypno-disc (talk) 08:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I have been examining the main page's design for a while. I found that the 'games' themselves occupy a big space and some sections like the 'Featured Article' and the 'Poll' is out of the screen and if one wants to reach that, he must scroll down (or for newcomers, they even don't realize if these parts actually exist). Do you have any ideas how to make it better? The 'did you know' section is pretty obsolete in my opinion, and the walkthroughs (having their own section in the category tab) are excessive to mention. I have one idea in my mind: we could use a gallery with the individual games, where every picture has its own link. Is it possible to do? I haven't experimented with galleries, but I know that links can be inserted to pictures. Can you confirm me in this? Anything would be appreciated :) Ixsc15(talk) 20:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Please join us in live chat if and when you can. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:53, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, Sir! I saw your recent work and you are the cure for our problems (meaning: you always know the solution for technical problems)! You are truly our Master Engineer! May your knowledge help us further! Ixsc15(talk) 16:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being unable to respond, my father needed urgent help in fixing the furniture and I couldn't get back to the chat. I'm fine as well, uploading some Crusader gameplays on my YouTube channel. I have the nickname "LangyosKakadu15" and started uploading yesterday. I'd expect 1 or 2 videos for each day. If you have the time/connection, check them out! I am awfully sorry again for the unavailability. Ixsc15(talk) 14:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Now I'm sharing the ideas with the page: I removed the double border, but we'd need that for the tabber just like in the "Featured Article". Again, tried to stylize between the tabber tags and nothing happened. I'm also thinking of the slider to be changed. What about including fresh Crusader 2 information: the Caliph, the Shah, SHC2 and the Tornado/Locust Swarm? Everything else (characters, walkthroughs, etc.) is included in the navbar on the top. Ixsc15(talk) 15:06, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Elfansoer, Long time we have talked to each other. How are you? Anyway, I have heard about this "fluid" wiki style that was introduced on December 4th. One irritating thing is the bigger font-size. I tried to lower it, but I couldn't do it in the common.css file. Can you help in it? Many thanks :) Ixsc15(talk) 17:58, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm just stunned and can't find words to express how a good job you did... you're truly amazing! :) Ixsc15(talk) 12:19, December 6, 2013 (UTC)